A Different Keitaro
by Kodtw
Summary: What could happen to the girls of Hinata Sou if Keitaro weren´t so dense since the beginning? My first Love Hina fic, please R&R.(CHAPTER 3 UP AT LAST..)
1. The Arrival

Authors note: I don´t own Love Hina, etc, etc. My apologies in advance for any grammar or spelling mistake. This is just a alternate universe of Love hina.

Sumary: What could happen to the girls of Hinata Sou if Keitaro weren´t so dense since the beginning?

"words" - speech

_"words" - _thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------------

**The Arrival**

Keitaro is walking through the streets of Hinata. _"I hope that Grandma will let me stay in the inn for a while." _He thought, abd then he reaches the stairs of Hinata Sou. "I guess I´ll pass by the Tea Shop first, after all I´m thirsty." After saying that he head to the Tea Shop.

"Uh, hello? Anyone here?" Keitaro asked while he entered in the Tea Shop.

"Who´s there?" A female voice asked. "Oh, it´s you Keitaro" she said.

"Ah, Aunt Haruka..." he were interrupted by a punch in his head. "It´s Haruka-san!" She replied. "But why are you here?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Sorry, about that Haruka-san, but for now I want a cup of tea and while I drink it I´ll explain." he said. "Ok, just wait, please?" she replied. Keitaro now take a seat and start to observe the surroundings inside the Tea Shop._"I can see that nothing changed here, even Haruka-san still the same as before..."_ he thought. "Lost in your thoughts?" Haruka interrupted "Anyway, here´s your tea."

"Ah, thank you." Keitaro start drinking the tea, then taking a breath, he look to Haruka. "Well, let me explain why I´m here. You see, I´ve failed to Toudai for the second time, and because I want to try again and I won´t help my parents shop, I gotta somewhat... kicked from home and now I´m hoping that Grandma will let me stay in the Inn."

Haruka sighed and then she lit a cigarette and now look to Keitaro with a neutral face. "I guess we have two problems here, first, Grandma is travelling since last month, and second Hinata Sou it´s not a inn anymore, it´s now a girls dormitory."

Keitaro now looking disapointed to the empty cup. "Oh, I see. I guess I´ll heve to leave." As Keitaro stood up a young girl with dark short hair entered the Tea Shop. "Hello Haruka-san, could I borrow some ingredients in the kitchen? when she looked at the guy next to Haruka "Huh? Who is he, Haruka-san?" Haruka now looks to the young girl. "Oh, he?He´s my nephew, Keitaro"

Keitaro bows in compliment to the young girl "I´m Keitaro Urashima, nice to meet you." And he quickly add "I guess you are one of the residents of Hinata Sou, don´t you?" said Keitaro with a smile. The girls blushs and quickly bows to Keitaro. "Uh, y-yes, I´m a resident of Hinata Sou, Shinobu Maehara, nice to meet you too" Keitaro still smiling _"Hmm... As far I can see she´s very shy and cute."_

Now he looks to Haruka. "Well, I guess I´ll be leaving now and apologise to my parents." Just when the phone ring "Just wait a moment Keitaro." Haruka rushes to the phone in the balcony. "Hinata Tea Shop..... ah, Grandma..... I guess that won´t be necessary, because he´s right here..... are you sure about that? Well it´s yours anyway..... Okay, I´ll tell him, bye." Now Haruka goes towards Keitaro with the same neutral face."You don´t have to leave anymore, Grandma just called and she is going to give the ownership of Hinata Sou to you only if you became the manager." Both Keitaro and Shinobu could not help but let theirs jaws dropped. "SHE´S GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Keitaro asked loudly. "Oh, yes, it´s just what you heard, she´ll send the document papers later"

_"Me, a guy, manager of a girls dormitory? I don´t think that is going to work. But since I don´t have much options..."_He thought. Keitaro now with a worried face looks to Shinobu."Since Urashima-sempai is looks like a nice person, I won´t complain." said Shinobu with a blush in her cheeks. Now Keitaro felling more relieved smiles to her."Thank you." But the worried face returned quickly._"But why I have the feeling that I won´t be accepted so easily by the others."_

"Well, Shinobu-chan, could you leave Keitaro to Hinata Sou and introduce him to the others, since I still have some work to do here, I´ll go up after I´m finished here." Haruka speaked. "Sure." Shinobu replied with a shy smile. "Ahn... so...Let´s go sempai." said Shinobu with a shy tone. "Sure, but wait, don´t you have to get some ingredients here?" Asked Keitaro. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, thank you Urashima-sempai." Both entered in the Tea Shop´s kitchen and picked what Shinobu wanted.

Now both walking up the stairs, Keitaro holding the ingredientsin a sack, looks to Shinobu. "So, how the others residents looks like?" Shinobu with a thinking face. "Well... they´re... uhn... I can´t explain very well, sorry." Said her with a sad face. "That´s okay, I´ll find out anyway, so don´t worry." Said Keitaro putting a hand in her shoulder, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"TAKE YOUR HAND OF SHINOBU YOU PERVERT" Yelled a couple of girls rushing towards him. "Hold it Shinobu-chan." Said Keitaro with a scared face handing the sack to Shinobu. "WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" screamed Keitaro as he began to run. "TAKE YOURS EXCUSE TO THE HELL MOLESTER, NOW DIE!! Said the girl with long red hair as she reached him and threw a punch that Keitaro dodged and began to run again. "WHAT! I missed?" exclaimed the girl. Still running a girl with long black hair dressed with a gi and hakama with a sword, stood in his way making Keitaro brake quickly. "You seen to be very fast, vile pervert, now take that!" she said as she swang the sword, but Keitaro ducked and dodged again and started to run away noce more. "I HAVEN´T DONE ANYTHING!" yelled Keitaro. "SAVE YOURS EXCUSES TO YOURSELF." Said the girl with long black hair, then she swang the sword. "HIKEN ZANKUUSEN!" A ki blast goes towards Keitaro that couldn´t dodge it.

'BOOOOM!'

"Aaaargh!" screamed a flying Keitaro. -'TWACK'- "Ouch!" As he reached the ground the two attacking girls now walking in his direction with angry in both faces. "What´s your last words?" Asked the girl with long red hair. "Wait, Naru-sempai! He haven´t done anything!" Said Shinobu reaching the fallen Keitaro. "What are you saying, Shinobu-chan? A man, specially a pervert, don´t have to come here!" said the other girl. "But, Motoko-sempai....!" said Shinobu awkwardly. "No "but", prepare to die!" shouted Motoko wielding her sword. _"I´M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!"_ thought a despaired Keitaro.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked a female voice walking up the stairs. "Ah, Haruka-san, it´s nothing to concern you, we´re just getting rid of this pervert." replied Naru. Haruka still walking towards the group just sighed. "Well..." started Haruka "But this "pervert" it´s my nephew, and he´s the new manager of Hinata Sou." said that both Naru and Motoko couldn´t help but open their jaws with a disbelievef expression in their faces.

"WHAAAT?!!" the both girls said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, until now nothing much different, huh? But I pretend to show Keitaro less dense in the next chapters. I´ve already wrote lots of fics, but this is my first about Love Hina and the first that I publish, so PLEASE read and review, I need some feedback P.


	2. Adjustments

Disclaimer: I don´t own Love Hina, etc, etc...

Authors Note: First, thanks for all the reviews, it helped me a lot to clear the ideas and I actually had to apologise in advance for any grammar and spelling mistake, because I´m an autodidact in english, so...

"words" - speech

_"words" - _thoughts

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Adjustments**

Both the girls looked at Haruka still in disbelief while she lit a cigarette.

"Well, why don´t both of you go inside and gather the others in the main hall and try to calm yourselves down? We´ll explain everything there." said Haruka.

"Erm..uhn... Okay..." said Naru.

As Motoko and Naru walked inside Hinata Sou still trying to process the idea, Shinobu and Haruka was helping Keitaro to stand up.

"What´s the matter with those two?" asked Keitaro "They didn´t even tryed to hear me."

Haruka and Shinobu looked to each other face.

"You better get used to it." said Haruka "They´re normaly like that."

"Sorry that I couldn´t help you, Sempai." said Shinobu with sad in her face.

"That´s ok, Shinobu-chan, I´ve already said that I would find out by myself." said Keitaro with a smile trying not to worry Shinobu "But I never thought that could be like that." he added.

"Thank you, Sempai." replied Shinobu now with a smile in her face. "I´ll join in the main hall after I´ll store this food."

Shinobu ran inside the Hinata Sou with the food, as Haruka looked to Keitaro.

"Well, shall we go inside?" said Haruka with the same neutral face.

"I guess that won´t happen again now, right?" said Keitaro with an awkward expression. "So, I guess that ok..."

Haruka and Keitaro started heading to Hinata Sou with a slow pace. As they reached the door Keitaro fell a chilly sensation behind the door.

"After you, Haruka-san." said Keitaro.

Then Haruka apened the door and right behind her, was Keitaro that notice the cold glare of Naru and Motoko, but Keitaro just ignored it.

_"Man, they´re really upset..."_ thought Keitaro _"I don´t know what my life will be from now..."_

"Well, well... Now everybody, let me introduce him" said Haruka " This is Keitaro Urashima, my nephew and he´s going to be the new manager of Hinata Sou from now."

"Uhn... I´m Keitaro Urashima, nice to meet you." said Keitaro with a stern face.

"Yay!! New playmate!" said the foreign girl breaking the silence.

"What are you saying Su?! I´m not going to allow him to be here!" said Naru.

"Agreed. It´s impossible a man being the manager of a girls dormitory, it´s inapropriated." Motoko said coldly.

"But all of you are going to accept." interrupted Haruka "This were Grandma´s decision, plus it´s hard to me being the manager and at the same time run the tea shop, so..."

"Since it´s Grandma´s decision, I´ll accept, and plus he looks cute." replied the woman with short hair with a grin.

"What are you saying, Kitsune?!!" exclaimed Naru "He´s a man, and a pervert!!"

With that´s words a vein in Keitaro´s forehead appeared and he started to remember the early events, and only Shinobu that were looking at him, perceived.

_"Auu, Sempai is becoming angry."_ thought Shinobu.

"That´s right, I won´t allow perverts here, it could be a dishonour." added Motoko

Haruka also perceiveing that Keitaro was angry took a step aside and with Motoko´s words Keitaro reached the edge of his patience and exploded in anger.

"NOW THAT´S ENOUGH!!" shouted Keitaro.

With his words everybody startled and became surprised by Keitaro´s attitude, even Haruka that never saw Keitaro that angry, and all of then became silent and Keitaro realising that he cought the atention of all started to speak with an angry tone.

"First of all, I´M NOT A PERVERT!!" shouted Keitaro "Where you two got that idea?!" he said looking to Naru and Motoko, and then just looking to Naru "You don´t even let a chance to explain myself! Your parents didn´t teached nothing about education to you?!" now looking to Motoko "And you... dishonour?" said in a mocking tone "You should know about honour more than everyone here! Where´s the honour attacking a unarmed person that you didn´t even let tell my side of story as if being a man give you the reason to disregard all my words!"

After all that quick and angered speech Keitaro started to breath heavily and Naru and Motoko without arguments just looked down, and everyone else is now looking to Keitaro with aware. Now looking more calm Keitaro spoke again.

"Well, I´m going to be the new manager here and even after all this I´ll do my best" said him.

"So it´s settled." said Haruka. "Keitaro, all informations that you could need it´s in the manager´s room." with that she started to make her way to the tea shop.

And after that Keitaro went to the manager room to see what he had to do in the Hinata Sou, Shinobu went to the kitchen to make the dinner, Naru still a little shocked went to her room to try to study (but she couldn´t concentrate after all, with Keitaro words ringing in her head), Motoko headed to the roof to pratice, Suu was gone to her room to work in an invention and Kitsune was just drinking sake in her room.

While Keitaro were making a schedule to his new job, a book cought his attention, was the data of all the residents of Hinata Sou, and then he started to read it and think about everyone.

_"First one is Mitsune Konno a.k.a. Kitsune... well, she looks more reasonable than the other two, next one is Naru Narusegawa... let´s see, she´s pretty but with a really bad temper and with habit to not listen to the others, that could be really dangerous for me, better watch my step. And the next one is Kaolla Su... huh? Unknown country? And likes to make inventions... She´s sure looks energetic and inocent, but I guess that I´ll have to pray that her inventions won´t hurt me... The next... Motoko Aoyama, according to this book she´s here to train herself... well, she´s also pretty, but if she´s a kendoist she was suppose to have another attitude, perhaps it´s just me, or she have some problems cought in her mind that won´t allow her to go much further with her tecnique? If not why she would hate men so much?... Nah, I won´t waste my time now thinking about it now. Last one is Shinobu Maehara, looks like she likes cooking and she do it very well by the good smell coming from the kitchen... well, here says that she have problems with her family... I guess the things aren´t going very well between her parents... she´s cute, and somehow she´s fond about me, but I really don´t know why for now, perhaps the time will say it..."_ Keitaro was thinking in the manager room, but he were interrupted by a knocking in his room.

'knock, knock.'

"Huh? What? Ah, yes, please come in." replied Keitaro snaping out of his thoughts and stowing away the book.

"Hi, there." said Kitsune while entering the room.

"Ah, it´s you Mitsune or Kitsune?" said Keitaro.

"Kitsune´s fine." she said with a smile.

_"It´s me or her voice is a little plastered?"_ thinked Keitaro. "Well, Kitsune, do you need something?"

"Not really, just wanted to know you better." she said with a smile. "Beside being the manager, what do you do?"

"Well, I´m studing trying to go to Toudai." he said with a dull smile.

"So do Naru" she said while aproaching him slowly. "Well, changing the subject, what are you doing?" she said with a tenuous evil smile.

"Is..Is that so?" he said trying to ignore Kitsune actions. "Erm...well...you see... I was just making a schedule of my work."

"That looks hard, so why don´t you make a pause and drink with me?" she said in a insinuating tone. _"It seems that he don´t talk with girls very often, I guess all he do is study."_ she thinked evilly.

"Uhn, no, thank you." he said with a sweatdrop in his face while standing up and walking to the window "Somewhat I feel that it won´t be safe. Perhaps you want to seduce me, or to get me drunk and squeeze some secret information of mine, and that´s or to get my money or to get a free month rent, huh?" he said with a innocent smile.

His words Kitsune got a sweatdrop in her face and opended her jaw and started to speak nervously.

"Ah...hehe...well... so, see you later then." she said while quickly leaving the room and closing the door, and then going to her own room. _"What the hell? Did he readed my mind? He´s not so dense as he looks, better be careful." _Kitsune thinked.

After Kitsune left, Keitaro started to gaze through the window. _"Mental note, Kitsune may be reliable, but also dangerous in her own way." _He thought. And suddenly his door in opened quickly, with the image of the foreign girl with something that looked like a gun.

"Heyas, Keitaro! I want to test my new weapon." she said

"Eh?! No Su-chan, wait..." Keitaro said, but it was too late to stop Su, and then she shooted Keitaro.

'BOOOOM'

"Aaaaargh!" with that he flied through the window and landed in a street next to Hinata Sou. "Ugh. This is being a veeery long day, makes me wonder if I´ll survive till the exam." he said while feeling the pain in his back. He slowly made his way to Hinata Sou, with his hand in his back. "I guess I´ll take some air in the roof while waiting for the dinner." he said to himself.

While he went to the roof he watched Motoko finishing her session of training, but then she suddenly atacked with a ki blast.

"ZANGANKEN!"

"Aaargh! I haven´t done anything!" he shouted.

"Stop peeking. With that kind of attitude you could easily pass by a stalker." she said.

"Sorry, my fault, ouch." apogised Keitaro.

"That makes us even, but I also have to apologise by the afternoon events." said Motoko.

"That´s okay." Keitaro said while he standed up. "Just don´t let that become a habit" he said smiling.

With his smile Motoko blushed lightly.

"Uhn, okay." she said with a disturbed expression. _"He seems more nice than he appears to be."_

_"Now that´s enteresting... she don´t seem to talk with men very often... but I can´t say much because I don´t talk with girl oftenly... but if so why she hates men so much?"_ he thought.

"Ah, I almost forgot to ask you." Motoko said. "How did you avoided Naru´s punch and my attack?"

"Let´s see..." he said with a pensive look. "I guess it was just a sum of fear and reflex, hehe..." He said with a smile.

But then the conversation were interrupted by Su, kicking Keitaro´s head.

"Hey, you two! Dinner´s time! Everyone is waiting!" Su said with an energetic voice.

"Ouch! Okay, Su-chan, we´re going." he said.

"Okies!" Su replied and quickly went down to the kitchen.

"My head." muttered Keitaro "Is she always like that?" asked Keitaro.

"Better get used to it." Motoko replied as both then went to the kitchen.

As Keitaro and Motoko entered in the kitchen everyone were already seated down, and then everyone looked at the two, and principally Naru who were looking him with a distrustful look, and Keitaro realised that.

_"Oh, well... she´s still pissed at me, and I haven´t done anything wrong." _he thought while smiling.

"Hey, what you two were doing up there?" Kitsune asked with a grin.

"Nothing! I´ve just apologised myself to him, that´s all!" Motoko replied quickly.

"That´s right." Keitaro said. "But nevermind that, let´s eat."

"Yeah, food, food!" replied Su.

With that everyone started to eat, but the new presence of Keitaro made the table more quiet with an awkward sensation. And almost all the time Naru looked Keitaro with a distrustful glare, but Keitaro suddenly broke the silence.

"Your cooking is really good, Shinobu-chan." he said "Not many times that I eat something like this." he added with a smile.

"Ah, thank you, Sempai." said Shinobu blushing. _"Sempai praised me! Sempai praised me!"_ she tought happily.

"Don´t try anything funny towards Shinobu-chan." threatened Naru.

"Huh? But I just made a commentary." he replied.

"This is a warning to the future too." she added.

After he finished eating Keitaro standed up and started to wash the dishes.

"Ah, Sempai! I´ll do it." said Shinobu.

"That´s ok, you already made the dinner, so let me wash the dishes." Keitaro replied.

"If you say so." Shinobu said.

After the dinner the evening were calm to Keitaro relief. Everyone went to their respectives rooms, but Keitaro were outside in the roof thinking about the eventful day.

"Keitaro, are you here?" asked a voice from behind.

"What?" he turned around and saw that was Naru behind her. "Ah, it´s you Narusegawa."

"I... ahn..." she said with a shy tone while putting her hands behind her "I just wanted to say that I´m sorry that I attacked you without knowing the truth."

_"Well, she can be cute a times too..."_ thought Keitaro. "Ah, that´s ok." he said smiling. "Oh, yes... almost forgot. Are you trying for Toudai too?"

"Yeah, are you trying too?" she replied.

"That´s right, but I´ve already failed two times..." he said with a sweatdrop in his face.

"Two times?! Why don´t you try somewhere else?" she asked.

"Just because of a childhood promise..." he replied with a distant look. "Although the person I´ve made the promise may had forgot about it. But don´t mind me, it´s already late, better we sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

So both went to their rooms. And as Keitaro layed down he started to think.

_"So much happened today, I´ve met new people and most of it, girls. I´ve got attacked many times in just one day, but I´m surprised that Narusegawa and Motoko can be nice even with their temper, and most of it Naru can look very cute at times..."_ Keitaro interrupted his thought by noticing a hole in the roof obstructed by a wood cover. So without thinking much about it he went to see what´s beyond the hole, and caught Naru changing her clothes, and he haven´t done anything beside looking at her with wide opened eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!" she shouted at him while punching him down.

"Ouch, man. I guess I´ll fix the hole later." he said to himself. _"Yeah, she can be cute, but also very tempestive."_ he tought with an mocking smile in his face. "I can see that my life here is going to be very hard..." he said to himself with a sad face.

----------------------------------------------------

This chapter took more time than I thought, but it´s here! I really don´t know when I´ll update again due to Christmas and New Eve holidays, and my final exams, but I´ll try to make it soon as possible! And please review.


	3. Hard life as manager and student

Author´s Note: Ok, I know, it´s been a long time, sorry... I didn´t had the time to update the story... but at least I´m alive and I´ll try to keep this updated more oftenly. Probabily this fic is going to have a good number of chapters, but I don´t really know how many... And I´m sorry about my grammar (I know that it sucks...).

"words" - speech

_"words" - _thoughts

**Hard life as manager and student**

A week passed smoothly (perhaps not really for Keitaro) without any great emotion, (except by Keitaro being launched to the sky, due to his clumsiness or being a guinea pig to Kaolla new weapons) as Keitaro started to go to the school and do his duties as manager.

"Ugh... Time to wake up..." said Keitaro in a very sleepy tone. _"I have to clean the hot springs before everybody wakes up, and after that I got to rush to the school"_ he thought.

As he finished to clean the hot springs, he heard some noises.

"What could it be?" he said and started to follow the sound that leaded him to the roof. _"Ah, that´s right, it´s just Motoko-chan in her morning session of training." _he though. _"Better leave or I´m going to piss her..."_ he just thought that as, Motoko launched him a ki blast.

"Arrrghhh!" he screamed.

"What are you doing here so early?" she said with a stern expression.

"Ouch... I heard you as I finished the cleaning in the hot spring, but I was still a little sleepy and I forgot that only you wake up so early, sorry about the sneaking." he said smiling.

"But why you cleaned the hot spring so early? Why not after the school?" she asked.

"Uhn, well... you see... I guess I wanted to avoid being attacked by you or Naru thinking that I was peeking on the girls.." he said with a sweatdrop in his face. "Well, I better go and make the breakfast." he said as was leaving the roof.

_"What a way to start the day... a morning attack... I guess this is a bad sign" _Keitaro thought while making the breakfast.

"Good morning, Sempai." greeted Shinobu as she entered in the kitchen. "Oh, you done the breakfast alone?" she asked.

"Well, I woke up early today, so I got some free time to do this." Keitaro replied.

"Good morning." said Naru. "Huh? The breakfast is ready? You are very fast, Shinobu-chan." she said looking to Shinobu.

"It was not me, Sempai done it alone." Shinobu said with a light blush.

"What? He made it?" Naru replied with a surprised face. _"He´s not that bad after all..."_ she thought.

"Good morning, everybody! Is breakfast ready?" entered a jumping Kaolla.

"Yes, it is ready." Keitaro replied smiling.

"Urgh.. Good..morning..." said Kitsune with a plastered face.

"Drinking again, Kitsune?" said Naru with a stern face.

"Good morning." said Motoko with a plain voice.

"Since everybody is here, let´s eat." said Keitaro taking his seat.

Everybody started to eat and talking, but only Keitaro wasn´t speakning because he was eating very fast.

"Why the hurry, Keitaro?" asked Kitsune.

"I have to go to the school, remember? Or your hangover made you forgot that?" Keitaro replied with tenuous mocking face.

"Well, I have to go, I´ll finish the cleaning Hinata Sou after school." He said running outside.

(at school)

"Well, well... how was your test today, Keitaro?" said Haitani.

"Uhn, not so well, but not so bad I guess." Keitaro replied.

"Hey, the result of the last test is up!" called Shirai. "Let´s see where are you Keitaro..."

"Keitaro Urashima... Ranked 109th? That´s average, I guess." said Haitani. "It´s not that bad, why haven´t you passed in the other years?" he asked.

"Ah, don´t remember me that... the first time I got really nervous and because that I forgot almost everything that I studied that day... the second time, I got many troubles in my way to the exam, like I almost got hit by a car twice, and another got me in the third time and others things happened after that, and because of all that fuzz I got late to the exam..." Keitaro replied.

"Well, sorry about that... we´re going to eat something, are you coming with us?" asked Shirai.

"No, thank you, I´ll eat something later." Keitaro replied.

"Ok, then we´ll see you later." said Haitani, and after that both them leaved the class.

_"108th, huh? It´s not bad really, but if I´m going to Toudai better improve my grades... and who were the first?...HUH! Naru Narusegawa!... But if she have done the test where is she?..." _ Thought Keitaro, as started to look for Naru. _"Let´s see... ?" _Keitaro was surprised to almost not recognise Naru due to her hair outfit and glasses. _"I never knew that she use glasses..." _As he thought that he walks towards Naru.

"You really wants to get into Toudai, don´t you? You still in high scholl and also goes here." Keitaro said with a smile. .

"Huh! Keitaro?" Said Naru with a very surprised face. _"How did he recognise me?"_ she thought. "Ah.. well... I guess you can say it so." she replied. "How did you knew that I study here?" she asked.

"Not hard to tell, you were ranked first on the test..." he replied.

"Ah, that´s right, hehe..." she smiled with a sweatdrop in her face.

"But why this outfit? You are much more pretty with your usual outfit." he asked.

With that commentary Naru blushed and put her face down, but suddenly she raises her head with a angered expression and punchs him throwing Keitaro outside of the class.

"AAARRRGHH!" Keitaro screamed.

"THAT´S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She yelled.

"Why this things only happens to me?" He said with sad expression._ "Mental note: I´ll keep my commentaries to myself till the right time..."_

After that the rest of the classes went smoothly (for Keitaro too, after all, Naru can´t punch him in normal circunstances during the class) and then when the classes finished Naru stands beside to Keitaro.

"Shall we go now?" she asked with a light smile.

"Sorry, I have to go to the grocery store..." he replied.

"Ok them, see you later." with that Naru leaved.

So Keitaro took a path to the grocery store, and after an hour he got back to Hinata Sou and got a kicking greet from Kaolla.

"Welcome back, Keitaro! Won´t you play with me now?" said Kaolla.

_"I guess I´ve born under a unlucky star..."_ Keitaro thought. "Later, Kaolla, now I have to put this things on the kitchen and after that I have to finish the cleaning in the inn..." he said with a smile.

"Ok, them. I´ll ask someone else." said Kaolla smiling.

Then, Keitaro headed to the kichen and stored the food, and went to his room to change his cloth to clean the rest of the inn, the corridors to the outside windows, and now while he was sweeping the front of Hinata Sou, Kitsune, Motoko, Kaolla attached in Motoko´s back, were seeing Keitaro doing his work as manager.

"He´s handling his duties very well." said Kitsune.

"But because of that he only can play with me few times." added Kaolla with a little sad face.

"What have you seen in that stupid pervert male?" asked Motoko.

"That´s because he looks like my big brother." replied a smiling Kaolla.

"Plus." added Kitsune. "He may have that baby face, but he´s not that stupid, he´s smarter than he may appear."

After finishing the sweeping Keitaro ocasionaly looked to all the windows and got a glimpse of the three girls upstairs and waved to then smiling. Kitsune and Kaolla waved back in response.

"Time to get a bath, and try to study till the dinner." he said while heading inside the inn. _"I´ll study if I don´t sleep before... I don´t have to pay the rent, but this job is surely tiresome..."_

Changing his cloths to go to the bathroom, Naru popped down through the hole between their rooms, but Keitaro was only wearing his underwear that made him to appear a sweatdrop in both faces.

"Keitaro, are you there...?" she asked with her eyes wide open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR PERVERT!" saying that while throwing a punch in his face.

_"Why me...?"_ he thought, and then putting a pair of pants. "It was YOU who entered in my room without knocking, but why I have to get a punch?" he asked.

"Ah.. well... sorry... But I wanted to know if you wanted a help to study together after the dinner." she said changing the subject.

"Oh, that´s fine to me, after all you were ranked 1st in the test." he said with a smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I´m going to take a bath."he added.

Now inside his bathtub, he started to relax his sore muscles. _"Oww... this day were really tiresome, not only today work, but today I´ve got attacked more than usual...well, better get used to it..."_ he thought.

After his bath, Shinobu gathered the residents to dinner and one by one were entering in the kitchen. After all the people got a seat, they started eating and talking some amenities, then Shinobu turned to Keitaro.

"You worked really hard today Sempai, didn´t you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just doing my job." he replied smiling.

"You seem to understand now your dutie as manager." added Motoko with her eyes closed and sipping her miso soup. "And more important, today you hadn´t make any perverted act."

_"Not me, at least..."_ Keitaro thought smiling with a sweatdrop in his face.

After the dinner Keitaro got up and headed to his room.

"The dinner were great, thank you Shinobu-chan." he said.

"Ah, thank you, it was nothing..." he replied with a faint blush.

_"When she grows up, she is going to be a great wife, but I still have to understand why she likes me, neither how to handle it... I never had a girlfriend... I´m nothing great..."_ Keitaro thought as he opened the door of his room, then he closed it.

Some time later, Naru started to get impatient about Keitaro´s delay, while she were studing.

"Why that idiot is so late? I bet that he forgot." saying that she opened the hole in the floor and started yelling. "HEY, YOU IDIOT, HADN´T ANYONE SAID THAT´S UMPOLITE TO LEAVE A WOMAN WAITING!" but all she saw was a sleeping Keitaro resting his head in his arms on the table.

So she got down and with faint smile she put a futon on him.

_"I guess that today were a hard day for him... but he looks cute like this."_ she thought and then she got back to her room.

A update at last... I have put aside my laziness... and I don´t think that this chapter is good, but not so bad either, so give me some feedback... so I can write something better.

Now I want another opinion... I haven´t decided a pairing... so you can vote and that´s is going to help me a lot to evolve this story, so which one?

Keitaro/Naru - I think that´s something redundant...

Keitaro/Shinobu - It´s a interesting one...

Keitaro/Motoko - Well, this one is very popular...

Keitaro/Mutsumi - Although she hadn´t appeared yet...

Keitaro/Kitsune - That´s a little improbable...

Keitaro/Kaolla - Honestly I don´t think that they fit...

Keitaro/Kanako - I like her, but she also hadn´t appeared yet.

Keitaro/OC - This would be a hard one...

So I want your opinion and please review.


End file.
